descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Criminal Underworld
Basic idea The Criminal Underworld is a faction established 04/08/2010 by Seth Draclau , one that does not typically own any planets its members work on as other factions do but their criminal haven is considered to be Nar Shaddaa . The Organization, also know as the Underworld is lead by various Criminal Lords (one of which is Seth Draclau ), takes part in many criminal activities and welcomes various criminal and non-criminal members under its wing. Criminal Activities *Protection rackets *Gambling rackets *Drug trafficking (i.e. Spice and other drugs) *Arms trafficiking *Loan sharking *Money laundering *Contact controlling *Slave trading *Espionage *Piracy *Assassinations *Prostitition *Property crimes *Pornography *And more... Rank Establishment Force Users *Apprentice *Knight *Master Non-Force Users *Trainee *Adept *Elite These ranks match those of the general OOC ranks of Descensions. The only difference may be in what side members may align with (particularly meant for Force users). The faction welcomes Jedi, Sith, Neutrals or any other specific type of Force Users. For a better idea on all the possibilities, refer to the Force-based organizations . List of businesses The following is a list of businesses that function within the criminal haven or outside it, but there are within the control of Descension's criminals and in some cases, entire families. *Cosa Nostra (Blackmarket/espionage/drugs/piracy) *Draclau Enterprises (Adult entertainment/vehicles/tech/pharmaceuticals) *OmegaPyrE (Pirate millitary and security constructors) *Schism Corporation (Sale of illegal arms/merc services/piracy/starfighter manufacture) Known Members *Seth Draclau *Petra Cavataio *Red Lady Viola *Amelia Chase Roleplaying 2010 Group Threads *Trie Eyed - 04/22/10 *Hard Contact, Hard Merchandise - 05/28/10 *'Borderline' - 10/13/10 Faction Members' Threads *Even a business needs a little growth from time to time - 04/15/10 *Girls night out - 04/24/10 *'This is not a Home... Better off Alone' - 05/27/10 *The Wayward Soul - 07/10/10 *Testosterone for the Masses - 08/14/10 *'Pain is Weakness Leaving the Body' - 07/14/10 *Girls' Night Out - 08/15/10 *Unleashing the Fire Within - 08/05/10 *'Initiation of the Young; Investigation of the Old' - 07/06/10 *Another Day - 08/26/10 *'Dirty Deeds' - 08/30/11 *Nunquam Vadum Nos Intereo - 08/17/10 *Career Opportunities - 10/21/10 *First Order of Business - 08/30/10 *The Omega Alternative - 10/18/10 *Quack, quack, quack... Mister Duckworth - 10/30/10 *'It's not Running' - 10/12/10 *The Terminatrix is NOT Amused - 10/26/10 *'The Winds of Change' - 10/18/10 *'The Illegal One' - 10/21/10 *Aftermath - 10/21/10 *Not so Lucky Landing - 10/26/10 *Sparring Thread - 10/27/10 *'Change of Management' - 12/04/10 *'I'm Here... What Happens Now?' - 06/18/11 *'Coming in With a Bang' - 12/23/10 Personal Threads ''' *BFF FOR EVAR! ' - 08/28/10 *Welcome to the Party - 06/'09/10 *'A Name to Go By' - 06/09/10 *'Relaxing with Friends' - 09/12/10 *Giving Sight to the Blind - 04/17/10 *'Happy Birthday to You' - 05/28/10 *'Reunion, Renewal, Rediscovery' - 04/21/10 *When the sun comes out to play - 05/14/10 *'First to Come, First to Die, Stick a Needle in your Eye' - 08/26/10 *'They Call Me the Working Man - 08/02/11 *Smuggler's Moon - 04/22/10 *Memories of a Whisper - 04/22/10 *Who Watches the Watcher? - 05/21/10 *Lessons in life... becoming a Man - 10/26/10 *Burn it to the Ground Tonight' - 08/29/10 *Shades of Grey - 05/12/10 *Lineages of Power - 05/13/10 *Bloodlines - 05/13/10 *'A New Life' - 11/19/10 *'Coming of the Dawn' - 05/16/10 *Scream for Me, Evangeline - 06/03/10 *'Carnival of the Lost Souls' - 05/28/10 *'Why must we siblings fight? playing together is much more fun' - 05/27/10 *Sins of the Goddess - 05/28/10 *Changing of a Life - 05/27/10 *'The Road Less Traveled' - 09/04/10 *A Family is Only as Strong as its Bond - 05/25/10 *The Weary Traveler - 06/09/10 *It's never easy - 07/05/10 *Dantellian System War - 05/30/10 *'The Whole Rythym Section went CRAH BOOM BANG' - 06/16/11 *Brains and Brawn - 06/02/10 *'Actin' Funny, but I don't knowwhy, 'Scuse me While I Kiss the Sky' - 06/21/11 *Facing the Devil Within - 06/06/10 *'For All Eternity - Shery and Xander's Wedding' - 11/12/10 *Finding your Soul: Carnival of Lost Souls RP - 08/12/10 *A Return of Sorts - 06/27/10 *Help Wanted - 07/07/10 *'It's Just Destiny' - 07/17/10 *Decent into Darkness - 07/10/10 *Power is its own Right - 07/01/10 *Night of Broken Glass - 07/07/10 *Evacuate the Dance Floor! - 07/08/10 *Devoured Trophies - 08/09/10 *A Shipment Delayed - 07/08/10 *Broken, Forceless Creature's Life in Ruins - 08/27/10 *'In Silence and Shadows' - 10/25/10 *Retun to Civilized Life - 07/10/10 *'Look Who's Coming to Visit' - 09/02/10 *A Vague and Generic Cantine Experience! - 09/10/10 *Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! - 08/24/10 *'No One to Call, Everyone to Fear' - 01/04/12 *'Time Off is Game On [Hologram Fun World]' - 11/21/10 *The Remedy Embraced - 09/03/10 *Explosives. A Girls Best Friend - 09/09/10 *'Play with Fire You May Get Burned' - 12/'07/10 *It's about Money, Honey! - 08/27/10 *Dawn of a New Order - 08/27/10 *Remorse is for the Dead - 09/14/10 *'Business as Usual, Boys... It's just a Witch' - 10/03/10 *Remember What Your Staring at is Me - 10/16/10 *Howling at the Moon - 10/02/10 *The Red Sword - 10/04/10 *The Party of a Lifetime! - 10/28/10 *'Nightmare on Velmor - Zombie's Attack! ' - 01/04/11 *A Dawn and Out SIth Knight on Nar Shaddaa - 10/16/10 *Shades of Grey - 10/19/10 *An Old Friend - 10/21/10 *Learning from an Ancient Darkness - 10/27/10 *The Chains of the River - 10/26/10 *http://swdescension.com/roleplaying/index.php?topic=1681 Calm before the Storm] - 10/28/10 *'Collaborative Contention' - 07/23/11 *'The Road to Freedom is a Long One' - 03/30/11 *'Three Rings and Big Tops - The Circus Never Stops!' - 02/01/11 *'Christmas RP: Raindeer Games Gone Wild!' - 04/23/11 *'Foothold: Taking the Beach' - 02/17/11 *'What He Did Not Know' - 01/02/11 2011 Group Threads *'Change Before You Have To' - 12/21/11 '''Faction Members' Threads' *'Witching Hour' - 02/12/11 *'Now That's Talent!' - 01/16/11 *'Mixing Business with Pleasure' - 01/30/11 *'Put on the Red Light' - 06/02/11 *'Fires in the Mist' - 10/05/11 *'Both Eyes Open' - 07/01/11 *[http://swdescension.com/roleplaying/index.php?topic=3009 House of Cognito: The Importance of Being Forthright!] - 07/10/11 *'Big Guns, Big Money' - 07/06/11 *'Changing Tides' - 08/18/11 *'There aren't Enough Scoundrels in your Life' - 09/24/11 *'Proving a Point' - 03/01/12 Personal Threads ''' *Truly a Wonder, the Mind of a Child' - 02/17/11 *'My Dear Amelia' - 03/03/11 *'Feels like It's been Forever' - 05/07/11 *'Interesting Entanglements Pt. II ' - 02/12/11 *'The Prodigy Returns' - 01/31/11 *'Bacta can only do so much' - 02/14/11 *'Tarko-se Valentines Ball' - 03/10/11 *'Deadliest Warrior' - 03/26/11 *'Why are you Here?' - 02/18/11 *'The Dead Shall Rise Once More' - 04/05/11 *'Arya Cognito: Time For a Change' - 04/16/11 *'History Favors the Bold' - 05/05/11 *'I Won't Give up on You' - 08/06/11 *'Kick it Up!' - 08/04/11 *'Insanity is Welcome' - 07/14/11 *'Call of the Wild' - 07/27/11 *'Coruscanti Nights' - 09/03/11 *'Cold Day in Hell' - 08/17/11 *'Someone to Witch over Me' - 10/10/11 *'Crafting a Weapon' - 07/17/11 *'And Speaking of Lovers' - 08/01/11 *'Tonight the Stars Belong to You' - 08/17/11 *'Home?' - 08/09/11 *'The Night We Met' - 08/17/11 *'Put Them in a Box and Shake it...' - 08/14/11 *'Rocket Launcher? Sure, they're awesome as... - 08/24/11 *All Summer Long' - 10/07/11 *'Money, Money, Money' - 08/23/11 *'Sith Arts Academy - Year 1, Fall Semester' - 09/24/11 *'In the Still of the Night' - 09/12/11 *'A House Divided, Comes Together' - 10/14/11 *'Just like your Father...' - 10/18/11 *'Halloween Masquerade Ball' - 12/04/11 *'Revenge is a Dish best Served Heavy' - 11/25/11 *'The Circus Train' - 04/13/12 *'Millky milky way!' - 02/14/12 2012 Group Threads * '''Faction Members' Threads' * Personal Threads ''' *Blood of a Clone' - 03/12/12 *'Dathomir: Blue Hunting Grounds' - 02/09/12 *'Rebirth by Sea' - 03/13/12 *'Free Falling' - 04/09/12 Thread Legend: '''Completed' - Uncompleted - Ongoing Category:Criminal Underworld Category:Crime Lord Category:Faction